Ice And Light Dragon Slayer Love
by yuuki865
Summary: When Fairy Tail starts to ignore Yuuki she one day has enough of it and quits but runs into Sting and Rogue, few months later the guild finally starts to taken noticed that there Ice Dragon Slayer is gone they start to regret. What will Fairy Tail think once they see her at the Grand Magic Games?
1. Chapter 1

Yuuki's Pov  
I sighed and turned on my side I was currently trying to get some sleep but I some reason couldn't, oh...yeah today was the day I left Fairy Tail cause I couldn't take them all ignoring me much longer, ever since Lisanna came back from 'the dead' everyone was so happy enough to forget I was even around. I still remember what all happened

- Flash Back-

Why is everyone not talking to me anymore?.. I understand she's back but cant they speak to me as well? I sighed then walked up to Mira  
"Hey Mira can I get a strawberry banana smoothie?" I asked with a smile but only got ignored I frowned then tried to talk to Natsu

"Hey Natsu wanna go on a mission with me you can bring your friend along too" I asked once again with a smile but got a responds that shocked me

"Sorry Yuuki I have already promised Lisanna my girlfriend and um is it okay if we give her your spot on our team?" he said wrapping his arm around Lisanna's waist.

my eyes widen but all I could manage was to nod then I soon walked away I tried my best to hide my tears as I walked up to Masters office once I did I told him I was leaving he was shocked and sad 'at least one cares...' but he in the end agreed since I said I might visit but only when Team Natsu were out on missions since I still liked Master as like he was another father to me and so I left some notes for the guid to read if they even started to notice I was gone and so I walked out as my guild mark on my arm faded away with tears rolling down my cheeks.

-End of flashback-

I looked at my new guild mark on my arm where the fairy tail mark once was I smiled softly since I made new friends once I told them my magic was and wanna guess who? The Dragon Slater Duo, Sting and Rogue but lately as weeks or months past I have been slowly getting a crush on Sting. now don't get me wrong Rogue is awesome too but our relationship is just brother sister love and as of there exceeds there my favorite along with Shiro.

I smiled when I remembered how they were always there for me when I told them about how Fairy Tail treated me then

-Flash Black-  
''its really stupid how Natsu-san said that to you I mean your also a Dragon Slayer and from what I seen your strong" Sting told me while rubbing my back as I cried infront of them

"Sting's right your strong Yuuki so don't shed tears for people who don't deserve them" Rogue said rubbing my head. I smiled at there try to comfort me it felt nice to know I had others who cared once I stopped crying I hugged them both and thanked them.

"Fro will help too!" the cute little exceed said then hugged my left leg as Lector and Shiro agreed and hugged my other leg. I giggled then rubbed all there heads

"Thank you, you guys I love you so much!" I smiled at all of them whipping my tears while smiling

-Flash Back End-  
I smiled at that one memory I loved it how those five were there for me, I turned my head to where my exceed was asleep at and gently petted his head soon I began to get sleepy and pulled the covers over my shoulders and fell asleep ready for tomorrow morning to do a mission with Sting and Rogue.


	2. Chapter 2

- The Next Day -  
Yuuki's POV  
I woke up to something lightly poking my cheek I slowly turned my head and saw Shiro poking me, I let out a small giggle then got out of bed to get ready.

I wore my usual outfit you know like a grey tank top with a black sweater over top and some short shorts jeans with some black combat boots, my hair was now brushed and I blew my bangs out of my eyes, once I was finished I placed my right fingerless glove on along with the left one.

As I made my way out of my house I met up with Sting and Rogue on the way to our meeting spot our exceeds were either flying beside us or resting on our shoulders.  
"Hey there Yuu-chan(her nickname) finally made it ne?" Sting said with a smirk then winked I blushed but soon shook it off  
"So we all set for this mission? its nothing but taking down a dark guild" Rogue told us as we both nodded our heads then walked off towards where it said it would be at but the only thing was is that we had to take the train...ugh motion sickness never helps for us dragon slayers.

- time skip to after the train ride-

We all got off then sat on a bench trying to feel better quick but since it was getting late due to the amount of hours it took to get here we would have to get a hotel for the night.

"I...hate...trains..." I tried to say before almost pukeing but I didn't I could here the boys chuckle but I soon smiled and then we where on our way to the nearest hotel whitch was only a few blocks ahead but I soon began to get tired I started to walk with my eyes slowly closing but that didn't go unnoticed by Sting since he allowed me to get on his back once I did I blushed at the action and nuzzled my face on his back soon falling asleep.

Sting's POV

Yuuki fell asleep with her head on my back I blushed lightly at this but smiled.

"When are you gonna tell her you like her Sting-kun?" Lector asked me I looked down at my exceed partner and sighed  
"I'm not sure when but I guess when the time comes I will" I replied slightly shifting Yuuki up higher on my back when she was slowly falling down a bit.

As we walked into the hotel we got two rooms so one for Rogue and the exceeds and one for me and Yuuki I knew she wouldn't mind since there was two beds in each room so it wasn't any problem with the sleeping arrangements. Once I got inside I gently layed Yuuki on one of the beds then covered her up with the blanket soon frowning at her while I stroked her cheek softly 'why would anyone ignore her? shes a joy to be around and this is coming from me!..' I thought then shook my head soon climbing into the other bed beside hers then allowed sleep to come to me as the night started to pass.


	3. Chapter 3

Sting's POV

I woke up the next day hearing the shower run I smiled then shook my head. The feeling of her resting on my back from last night was kind of still there and I liked it.

Once I was lost in my thoughts I didn't realize Yuuki walked out of the shower when I did it was when she was waving her hand infront of my face.

"Oi Sting-kun you okay?" she asked as she was drying her hair with the towel a bit  
"Yeah just lost in thought ill go take my shower then ill meet you and Rogue in the lobby after" I told her grabbing my towel  
"Okay just don't forget to meet us" she giggled then brushed her hair once she was finished she walked out

'You got no idea what you been doing to me when you walk like that or even how your hair falls the way it does' I thought to myself then went inside for a shower.

/meanwhile back at fairy tail\\

"Hey where has Yuuki been?" Natsu finally asked while sniffing around.  
"She left" Master said as everyone gasp then went right to talking about Yuuki there favorite Dragon Slayer  
"What do you mean she left?" Gray asked sad about her gone he liked her as a sister since they both were ice wizards even if Yuuki was a Dragon Slayer

"She left cause everyone was ignoring her now I don't mind you all being happy for ones return back here but she's been alone for so long where she just left and couldn't take it. we were supposed to be Fairy Tail we weren't suppose to ignore our nakama yet now that she is gone and you finally noticed I shall give you these" Master said as he handed out the letters to all of Yuuki's friends.

Everyones faces were either shock or sorrow they all regretted ignoring there dear friend Yuuki

/Back with Yuuki, Rogue and Sting\\

Yuuki's POV

I waited with Rogue on the couch in the lobby, we started to talk about most things we always did as we waited for Sting, once he came down we went to find this dark guild and bring it down.

As soon as we found it we took it down with ease after that we started to head back but stopped for a short break.

"I wonder what team we will have for the Grand Magic Games" I said then looked up at the sky

"I know Sting-kun will win for sure who ever he faces!" Lector cheered making me giggle softly

"I'm sure he can Lector" I said with a smile, in the corner of my eyes I saw Sting blush 'was it at what I said?' I asked myself in my head but then turned my gaze back to the sky.

"We should head back soon" Rogue said turning towards us, we both nodded and was on our way back.

Once we got back we went straight to a restaurant to eat we all joked around and it all made me smile and laugh. I haven't laughed this much in so long and it was thanks to my favorite Dragon Slayer Duo. well ever since I joined them for a lot of missions I we now became the Dragon Slayer Trio and the boys didn't seem to mind it since I was pretty strong on my own and well we all became best friends over the months I joined.

When I looked at my food I smirked and quickly took some whipped cream from my drink and put some on Sting and Rogues noses then me and the exceeds laughed.

"Sorry boys it was to temping" I said between laughs

"Oh so that's tempting?" Sting smirked then put some on my cheek  
"Wah! hey! I was the only one that was suppose to do that!" I pouted which made Rogue chuckle.

After we got cleaned up we finished our food and headed back to the hotel. When I watched Sting walk inside our hotel room I pulled Rogue to the side and smiled.

"Lets pull a prank on Sting before we head back to the guild"


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuki's POV

"Okay heres what were gonna do while Sting's in the shower were gonna tape some wrap by the door with some glue on it to make sure he stays on it but we wont use the super glue since that might take forever to get off" I told Rogue while grinning.

"Fro thinks this is a good plan!" Fro said jumping around making me giggle.

"You know he will get back at you right?" Rogue said but chuckled after I finished explaining the plan

"Yeah but hey who says we cant have a little fun without Master finding out" I asked then smiled pulling Rogue along with me and getting right to work on this prank.

Once everything was in place I hid between the two beds with Shiro, Lector and Frosch since Rogue turned himself into a shadow and hid under the bed.

"Come on...come out of there" I whispered  
"He usually takes a while so shh!" Lector told me while walking beside my head.  
"Promise me you wont get back at me too?" I begged and held my hands together  
"Well if its funny enough then I might not" He replied then we all went silent when we heard the shower turn off.

The door suddenly opened I blushed at the sight of his bare chest and only in a towel around his waist another on his head to dry his hair annnd he walked right into it. "WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed then fell to the floor I stood up laughing along with the others since he was all wrapped up ant stuck because of the glue, I held my stomach it hurt from laughing so much.

"Y-You should of seen your f-face ahaha" I said between laughs trying to calm myself down I only ended up bursting out laughing again.  
"It was you?! I should of known you always do some weird pranks on me when my back is turned!" Sting yelled he was embarrassed after all but I ended up helping him up to his feet.

"Come on we better get that off you before the glue dries" I told him laughing softly as I started to take off the wrapping from him.  
"Glue?!" He screamed then tried to move away  
"Hey! I'm trying to get you out of it so stop moving around!" I yelled back then took off the wrapping again.

Once it was finally off I huffed and threw it away Sting had to take another shower after that but hey it was sure funny and Rogue shockingly liked the idea of continue to prank Sting even if he got off easier then I ever have since I got to tease my crush after it when he did a poor job of a prank back, our pranks happened every time we had a mission for more then one or two days but mostly when we were bored.

I remember doing this with Ren when we were little we would always play pranks on one another and well our dragon parents knew one another so we all visited a lot but when one day that they were slowly dying we too had to kill them as there request but we never told anyone Sting and Rogue know but that's about it I never told anyone when I was at Fairy Tail since they hated people who did that but it really didn't mind much for me since I was used to a few things.

Sting's POV

Damn that Yuuki, but as always I couldn't stay mad at her since I loved her that much and well it was a pretty smart prank and it wasn't one that took months or I don't know how long to get out, last time she pranked me she switched my shampoo with hair dye and it turned out green I mean who does that? but that question is easily answered MY Yuuki that's who.

I smiled and shook my head as I stepped back in the shower turning on the water and moving my head in the under, all I could think about was her and when ill finally ask her out and be my mate. I mean her birthday is coming up soon and I wanna give her the perfect birthday gift.

After a while of another shower I stepped out, drying my hair then got out getting dressed and grabbed my bags heading down the stairs passing the last key to the room then walked out with my team back to our guild.

"first things first i'm hungry so lets go eat our train doesn't leave for a while so why not?" Yuuki asked and looked at us  
"I don't see why not" Rogue replied then looked towards me  
"Sure sounds good to me" I said with a small smirk then stuffed my hands in my pockets as we all walked to a restaurant.

When we got inside we were seated right away since not many people were here once we ordered we chatted for a while, then our food came along and we all ate. We payed for our food then left we all sighed and got on the train 'great I think were all gonna be sick' I thought as I took a seat and looked at the other two, soon enogh the train started to move and we grunted in disapproval and started to feel sick.

'Stupid motion sickness' I thought again then soon fell asleep

I must of been asleep for a while now since I felt someone wake me up and gently shake me, there voice was nice and gentle full of great sounds of calling my name but once I woke up I blushed not only for thinking that but from how Yuuki's face was really close to mine.

"Um...I see were h-here" I said shyly then looked out the window  
"Yeah so come on we gotta report back to Master before he gets mad" she said then grabbed her bag walking out with me right behind her.

I slung my back over my shoulder as we walked back I wore my usual smirk while Rogue and Yuuki walked with a blank stare, it was usual for them to act like that around here but Yuuki did show emotion just not around anyone else just us and our exceeds.

/Back At Sabertooth\\

Just as we walked in Master was already handling someone who failed so we stood away waiting for our turn to report our mission. I felt Yuuki grip the back of my coat I looked at her giving her a small rub on the back telling her everything was fine once I got her calm everyone went back to there seats or usual things after Master was finished.

We walked into his office and stood there silently until he spoke.

"Ahh good to have you back you three, how did your mission go good right?" He asked and we all nodded our heads.

"Good so ill tell you this as of now our team for the Grand Magic Games are..."


	5. Chapter 5

Yuukis POV

"Our team for the Grand Magic Games are... Sting, Rogue, Yuuki, Rufus and Orga, you all know so go get ready and focus on winning I will not allow you to lose" Master told us then showed us out of his office.

"Seems like Master picked his most powerful team of Sabertooth" I said to the boys then walked to were we usually sat at and got our drinks.  
"Man I wanna fight Nasu-san and beat him" Sting says and I scoffed  
"You always do silly besides I wanna see if I can take on Erza or some other person from another guild" I told them then sighed  
"Sorry for brining him up Yuuki I didn't mean it!" Sting panicked I couldn't help but smile  
"Don't worry I got you guys so I'm fine now" I told them smiling wide  
"But we really should keep an eye out on them in case they try anything on her, we don't want tears in her eyes like that time when we ran into her on he train" Rogue said taking a sip of his drink as Sting nodded to his statement  
"You guys..." I smiled at them from there sweetness I knew they were just looking out for me but already knew I would be able to trust these guys they helped me get through the pain I used to have when I ran off over here.

- Flash Back -

I was crying silently ignoring the stares I got from people and just walked in my home packing my bags then left a small note to who ever came to check on me I doubted it but I still left it.

I then walked towards the train station I waited for the train to stop as it started to rain my eyes already had all my tears used up once I got on the train I sat in the seat near the entrance . Im not sure how long the train started to move but I then realized it was at the next stop my motion sickness didn't kick in considering I wasn't focused on it to much anymore but my thoughts were interrupted by two guys.

"Um..may we sit with you theres no where else to sit" the guy with blonde hair asked but I only nodded my head

It was silent for a while until my exceed Shiro whom was resting on my lap looked at me worriedly. I guess the to guys must of caught on since they started to ask me questions.

"Hey why do you look so sad?" A cat that must o been the blondes partner asked  
"I was abandoned by my friends at Fairy Tail so I left...and here I am looking for somewhere to go..." I replied softly then looked back out the window  
"That's stupid! I thought Fairy Tail wouldn't ever do that!" the blonde said  
"Yeah I thought so too" I said the sighed "anyway Im a Ice Dragon Slayer and this is my partner Shiro" I added  
"Im Sting a Light Dragon Slayer and my partner is Lector" Sting said smiling  
"Im Rogue and this is Frosch" Rogue said then pointed at his exceed  
"How cute" I smiled a bit then rubbed Fros head  
"So your a Dragon Slayer eh?" Sting asked as I nodded my head "so you lose your dragon or killed it?" he asked I just looked down  
"She told me to kill her sine she was dying already...I didn't want to but she told me to anyway" I replied with a sigh  
"Well we know how you feel we too had to do the same" Rogue said with a nod

It went silent for a moment as I looked out the window and read he sign on the next stop.

"Ahh were here" Sting said then stood up  
"Where?" I asked raising an eyebrow  
"The place where our guild is at...say since your not with Fairy Tail anymore why not join our guild and hang out with us!" He asked I looked at Rogue only to see him smile and nod his head to me.  
"Hehe sure why not"

And that's when my life changed forever I got in the guild by telling the Master I was almost like Sting and Rogue about the dragon but even tho he had me fight one person to see my skills he was pretty pleased with my strength I wasn't to fond with the people who failed or lost being punished but I grew to ignore it now that I had a dark blue Sabertooth mark on my arm right where Sting and Rogue had there's

- Flash Back End -

"Oi Yuuki!" Sting yelled waving his hand in front of my face I moved suddenly then laughed a bit  
"Sorry I was just remembering something" I told them smiling weirdly laughing a bit nervously  
"About what?" Rogue asked as he looked at me  
"When we first met and about when I joined the guild" I smiled at them and got smiles back  
"Man its been a while since you joined huh?" Sting said then smirked "its pretty fun with you around to tell you the truth" he added then winked making me blush.

After the chatting and all we went our ways to our homes and got some rest for tomorrow since we wanted to do some training. I want to show Fairy Tail what they lost but I had to watch for what I do so I don't end up kicked out or losing it in front of them when I meet up with them once again.

I sighed changing into my sleep cloths after a nice long shower getting right into bed I saw Shiro land on the pillow beside mine.  
"Goodnight Yuuki-chan" he whispered then went right to sleep  
"Goodnight Shiro" I giggled softly then pulled the covers over Shiro and myself going to sleep as well.

- The Next Day -

I woke up to hearing people calling my name, I got out of bed still a bit tired and before I opened my window I yawned once I did I saw Sting, Lecor, Rogue and Frosch waiting down there I smiled then waved.

"Ill be right down you guys!" I told them then shut the window walking into the shower finally waking up fully, I dried my hair when I was done I got dressed into my usual outfit I then this time put my hair up in a pony tail and went down stairs as I was putting my shoes on Shiro came out and meet up with them after I locked the door, then we all started to walk to a field where our training would start, as we walked we heard people talk about it was either 'Look its the Dragon Slayer Trio' or 'The Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth must be heading out considering where there heading' I scoffed at all this, yes I wasn't yet used to being talked about along with them but I knew I liked like anyway.

Once we got to the open field I went to once place for practicing more of my Ice magic and I saw the boys doing the same Shiro was watching me while he sat on a rock as I was training to become stronger I though back on how Fairy Tail would think or do when they finally met up with me or well more like saw that I joined a guild that was rivals with there's but the real question in my head was

'Will they still think of me as a friend? or will I be hated?'


	6. Chapter 6

Sting's POV

As our days passed with training we did get stronger but we mostly were goofing off and went to play in the near by lake splashing on another, im not sure why but Yuuki got us to join her in that little fun and surprising Rogue was smiling and laughing along with us. It was really great that we got a chance to laugh once in a while.

Anyways our guild headed out for the Grand Magic Games of course the team went in one cart but the others and I sat alone like usual, we all tried to get over our motion sickness, Yuuki was laughing at us or more like trying cause of how our faces looked I could say the same thing about hers but I was glad that she wasn't upset or anything anymore but what feared me the most is if we ran into Fairy Tail then that's when she might go back to being sad and fake smiling at us. It didn't take us long to know when she was faking her smiles I mean come on we helped her through everything.

As the train stopped we go out fast and sat on a bench trying to regain our strength but we didn't allow it to be shown in front of anyone unless it was just us so as we were waiting a while the guild went to there hotel we all were staying at. Once everything was back to normal 'well for most of us' I thought then carried Yuuki on my back seems like she wasn't still out of it yet.

When we were walking around as usual people were talking about the Dragon Slater Trio I guess some people from where our guild came to watch everything but some guys tried to pick some fight with us at this time Yuuki was fine so I let her on her feet and well Rogue and I showed them who were really was strong, Yuuki sighed with her arms crossed looking at the men laying on the ground she shook her head then rolled her eyes.

"Surely you could of not let there words get to you Sting-kun" She told me but then winked and looked around  
"Ahh my bad Yuuki-san" I smirked then rubbed my boot on the guys cheek who was under me.  
"Well we should head back I'm getting sleepy anyways" she said with a yawn that I almost had to hold in my blush because of how cute she looked when she is tired.  
"Yeah lets head back" Rogue agreed then began leading the way soon followed by Yuuki and I that was until we heard a voice calling Yuuki's name which made her freeze right in her spot I could see her eyes widen while she stared at the ground in front of it.

Natsu's POV

Grand Magic Games were here and we were walking around just looking until a familiar sent came along it had to be Yuuki's! I know it is! cause that sent had left months ago and now was back but where was she?. I started to fun off ignoring the calls of my name and I looked all over the place. If this was Yuuki's sent then I know I found my best friend again.

As I walked around a little more I heard people shouting and a fight being on I walked towards a crowed but couldn't see so I crawled through there legs to get a better view of what was going on Happy was beside me dong the same and once we got to where it was all being crowded around it shocked me to the most. 'Yuuki...' s-she was there! but with two other guys and some exceeds.

I was really in a lot of shock that I couldn't hear what they were talking about, once the crowed went there was I stood up only to see her retreating back she looked a little different the past months that we didn't see her we missed her so much that we forgot about the missions and went on a search party to look for her and bring her back to tell her how sorry we were but we had no luck what's so ever but now she was waling away again so I took this chance to talk to her finally.

"Yuuki!" I called running up to her a bit before stopping since I saw her freeze right in her spot she slowly turned her head and was shocked to even see me.

"N-Natsu..."


	7. Chapter 7

Yuuki's POV

"N-Natsu..." I stuttered as I looked at him in shock, its really them Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lucy they were all here close to where the boys and I were at, but why? I looked towards the ground my hair covering my eyes as a shadow covered them I didn't want to speak to him nor did I want to speak to the others I wouldn't of known what to even say in the first place once I crossed paths with them again and now that I did I was los of words.

"Yuuki...look were sorry we ignored you...nakama shouldn't of done that and we want you back...please come back to Fairy Tail we miss you..." Natsu told me sadly I didn't even look up at him and never said a word as I was thinking of what to reply as that was until Sting cut in.

"Yeah that's right 'nakama' isn't suppose to ignore one another but that's what you did to Yuuki here!" Sting told them off with anger easily foun in his tone as his arm wrapped around my shoulders and held me close as if he was protecting me from the stares of my old friends.

"We realize that now but its nothing to do with you so stay out of it" Gray scoffed stuffing his hands in his pockets glaring at the Sabertooth guys.

The one who realized the different guild mark on my arm was none other then Lucy I heard her gasp as she stared at my arm only to find a blue Sabertooth mark there. "Y-You joined Sabertooth? but why?" she asked looking at me worriedly I finally picked up my head only to glare at them all they flinched a bit since when ever I was mad they knew to not piss me off more but with this problem everything would be going down hill.

"Yes I did join Sabertooth...I joined because these two understand half of what I feel and at least THEY were there for me when I was down...they tried to cheer me up when I left and suddenly started to become friends with me that fast...so I joined the guild cause of that and other issues I wont ever explain!" I yelled at them it even tho it made my heart hurt I still did care for them but they abandoned me ignored me they even yelled at me at times when I just asked one question.

After that I tuned them out and stood behind Sting and Rogue I didn't want to see there faces for a while so I ignored them and let the boys chat with them even tho it was all about us becoming true dragon slayers as always Sting wanted to act tough, Rogue was his usual self but tried to hide his concern since I was holding onto his cloak tightly trying to not cry in front of them.

"Sting let's go we don't have time to chat and stand around" Rogue finally said then turned around once I let go of his cloak I stayed beside Sting's side the whole time as we walked back to our hotel room I ignored the calls of my name from the others I closed my eyes tightly and clutched my jaw tightly trying so hard to keep myself from being in tears I guess we got far enough that Sting placed his arm around me once again and that's when I let it all out I stopped walking and just cried into his chest.

"Why!..why did they have to show up now when I didn't want to see them just yet" I sobbed into his chest my shoulders shook so much that it was getting hard to calm down.  
"Shhh its gonna be okay Yuuki ill beat that Natsu for you just please...don't cry okay" he told me while rubbing my back as his head rested on mine, I continued to cry on his chest and I didn't even noticed Rogue rub my head once Sting removed his from mine I was pleased that they boys where here for me but what made me a little more sad was that I couldn't calm down just yet in the arms of the one I love so much.

I don't know how long we were standing there as I cried but suddenly I started to finally calm down and everything went black as I felt so tired.

Sting's POV  
I frowned at the girl I loved so much who was crying I pulled her closer to my chest as she continued to cry it must of been a few hours since she stared to fall asleep I picked her up in my arms then started to walk with Rogue and our exceeds to our hotel I looked at Yuuki who cried herself to sleep I growled softly when I thought of what happened over there...Fairy Tail how dare you...

Once we got back to the hotel I didn't remember where her room was so I took her to mine and gently placed her in the bed after giving her some of my cloths to put on like grey sweat pants and a while shirt I didn't see anything I shouldn't since she would always wear something to cover it all up but anyways I moved her to one side of the bed pulling up the blanket on her I smiled at her now peaceful face gently moving some of her hair that was in her face I sighed softly then noticed she moved to hug her exceed Shiro I chuckled softly at how cute she could be at times even when she was upset and we tried to comfort her.

Sighing once again I took of my shirt and changed into my sleep wear I looked out the window into the dark sky and glared 'Just you wait Natsu...I wont allow you to get away with hurting my Yuuki' I thought then slipped into the covers pulling Yuuki close to me soon falling right to sleep wondering what I could do to bring her smile back again.


	8. Chapter 8

Yuuki's POV  
- The Next Morning -  
I slowly opened my eyes only to see a bare chest I blinked a few times then looked up and saw Sting asleep right next to me 'W-What?!' I thought while blushing red I think my face was all red considering how close we were and that he wasn't wearing his shirt, I tried to get out of bed when I felt his arms around my waist I giggled softly then noticed the cloths I was wearing 'did he change me?! wait...he must of carried me here when I fell asleep...Sting why must you be sweet to me and make me fall for you more' I thought to myself but soon smiled faintly and gave his cheek a kiss.

When I finally could break out of his hold on me I looked around the room for my usual cloths which I had no idea where they were so I just walked out on the balcony and looked up at the sky, I started to think about what happened last night and frowned everything was fine like usual the boys and I were hanging out looking at things around checking a few shops out that pick our interest but when we ran into those guys who thought they could beat Sting and Rogue in a quick fight that's when everything went wrong, I don't blame the boys for showing how strong they are I mean that's them I just wished we left sooner so its not there fault.

Sighing I shook my head and tried to think about something else and well I got a bit distracted when I felt arms suddenly wrap around my waist and a chest press onto my back from behind, I turned my head a little and saw it was Sting he gave me a worried look before yawning I leaned back on him while placing my hands on his arms and Stings face nuzzled into my neck, as of this moment I wasn't shy like I was usually I was still upset to even be shy so I just let him hold me but a faint blush was seen on my cheeks which made Sting chuckle.

"Sting...can I ask you something" I asked then turned around in his arms surprisingly not breaking out of his hold my arms where now placed on his chest as I looked up at him.  
"You already did but sure" He smirked but held me closer  
"Haha okay well anyways I just want to know why you changed me into these cloths...you didn't see anything you weren't suppose to right?" I asked raising an eye brow before looking away from him.  
"Okay that was two questions silly and well I thought you didn't want to sleep in your usual cloths so I lent you some of mine and no I didn't see anything I wasn't suppose to so don't worry" He chuckled the placed his chin on my head  
"Good cause I would of have to kick your ass if you did" I told him smiling softly while nuzzling into him

This moment was really making my heart beat fast and loud enough that im sure Sting could hear but he seemed nervous too since I was listening to his heart beat and I was the same as mine 'does he like me too?' I thought then looked up at him once he looked back at me I couldn't control my blush his eyes didn't hold the usual that always was able to see this time it held emotions that only he would show towards me or his partner Lector and some reason I thought it was Love but I couldn't quite guess yet.

I was thinking if I should tell him about my feelings cause Sting is always there for me and he knows just how to comfort me most of the time I mean how I fell for this guy is the more missions we took together the more our bond came to be but my feelings suddenly went up when he was always there for me, Rogue knows about my feelings for him and tells me to tell him when I'm ready but not too late since Dragon Slayers will have only one mate for the whole time they live, it got me scared when he said that cause if Sting didn't have feelings for me then id lose him forever...and that's something I didn't want.

"Hey Sting um...can I-" I was suddenly interupped when he spoke  
"No wait let me tell you something okay?" He told me taking in a deep breath "I have loved you since that mission on taking down the dark guild your a sweet caring girl who has been through so much yet pushes past it all and stands strong sure there are times where you break down but im always there to catch your tears so I just wanted to let you know I love you so much and I just cant stand seeing you in this kind of pain" He added leaving me shocked and out of words.  
"Y-You love me?" I asked him once he nodded his head I smiled a true smile and giggled "I love you too" once those words came out to him he smiled and hugged me close I nuzzled more into him being all happy and out of worries of losing him I finally knew he loved me back I was so happy that I forgot what I was sad about last night.

After a while of hugging we pulled away from one another but kept holding one another as we started into each others eyes, I noticed him starting to lean in I blushed lightly and leaned in as well, since I was shorter them him I stood up on my tippy toes and once our lips touched the kiss seemed perfect and something I was hoping for, my arm suddenly moved to wrap around his shoulders as his arms tightened a little around my waist as to pull me close as possible to him i'm not sure how long the kiss was but it must of been a while since when we pulled away for air we were panting a little.

When I realized I just kissed Sting I blushed deep red and hid face on his neck becoming shy again, Sting chuckled and kissed my neck before letting go of me only to lead me back inside the room, sitting on the bed I was placed on his lap as he held me in his arms I couldn't help but giggled I always wanted this being in his arms happily, leaning back on him I looked up only to find him staring down at me with a smile.

I smiled back then snuggled close to his chest we stayed like this for a while until a knock came to the door, sighing I got off his lap and sat on the side of the bed I woke up on this morning Sting went to get the door once we saw it was Rogue I smiled at him then waved a little then got back to playing with Shiro who seemed to be sleeping in today.

"Are you up for going to eat out Yuuki?" Rogue asked me wondering how I was  
"Eh..I'm not sure but you guys could go without me if you want" I replied while petting Shiros head  
"But Fro thinks its not the same without Yuuki-san" Fro said flying towards me resting on my shoulder  
"Alright ill go hehe silly guys you are" I smiled at them only to get smiles back.

I told the boys id be back soon and once I got out of Stings room I ran right to mine to have a shower and switch cloths, after I took my shower I looked at the white shirt Sting lent me to wear I smiled then picked it up and brought it to my nose, as always it has his sent I blushed at what I just did then giggled and disided to wear it under my black sweater I put on some sweat pants and put my hair up as soon as it was dry and brushed my bangs fell in my face but not to much after all this I put my shoes on then walked out of my room after closing the door I ran back to Sting's only to find him finishing up getting ready but his back was turned so I smirked and slowly walked up behind him jumping on his back giggling hearing him laugh too.

"You ready?" I asked then kissed his cheek  
"Yeah you?" He smiled holding me up on his back then piggy back ridded me out  
"Hehe yup" I smiled big nuzzling my face on his shoulder  
"Oh yeah one thing, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" He suddenly asked which made me blush  
"Yes id love to be your girlfriend" I smiled but once he put me down on my feet he looked at me with his smile then hugged me.

Hugging him back he moved towards my neck and bit on it I then realized he was marking me as his mate so I did the same to him his mark was a Light Dragon Slayer's while mine was a Ice Dragon Slayer's we both pulled away smiling at each other only to give a quick kiss and walk outside with our exceeds following us to meet Rouge and Fro outside while we were walking we held hands.

"About time you two got together" Rogue said once he saw out hands linked together I just let out a giggle while Sting just looked away blushing lightly but soon smiled and shook his head, we then set off to go eat breakfast at a near restaurant.

Sting's POV

I was really happy Yuuki was back to herself it shocked me it only took one morning to make her feel better again but I bet it was because I finally told her my feelings, im glad she feels the same for me cause I don't know what I could of done without her, I couldn't stop looking at her as we sat at a table talking while waiting for our food I just couldn't believe it she was finally mine...my Yuuki, my mate I will protect her and treat her well cause I cant lose her to anyone or anything.

Smiling to myself I made another promise that I will forever keep cause I now finally got the girl I waited for I knew I shouldn't do anything that would make our relationship go wrong considering I know shes still a bit upset about last night but that still wont stop me from being there for her as her new boyfriend.

Once our food was on the table I held her hand under the table and every once in a while gently kicking her foot this went on for a while until one of us kicked Rogue by mistake which he glared at us and told us to stop playing footies we both blushed a muttered a 'sorry' before laughing all together, yeah I could get used to this.

As soon as we finished we payed for it then walked out I grabbed Yuuki's hand and held it she looked at me with a smile and I smiled back then we all started a conversation about something then soon it turned into jokes everything was back to normal now just the way we all liked it and since the games were tomorrow we made up our minds to make this day as a 'day off' and just hang out but Rogue and I made sure to avoided the fairies

- Flash Back-

"We got to keep her away from those fairies until tomorrow" I told Rogue after Yuuki left  
"Agreed I don't think anyone of us wants to see her break down like that again" Rogue said nodding his head  
"But how do we do that?" I asked after sighing  
"Well if one of us picks up there sent we should get far away from them enough not to get close to her" He replied  
"Yeah but lets hope Yuuki doesn't sniff them out before us" I told him and once he left I went to get changed

- Flash Back End-

I silently sniffed the air to see if there were any fairies out here cause I wasn't going to let my girl suffer from them at the games I still was worried how she would face them once we would be out on the field as the guilds would be announced but she seems fine as of right now since none of them were around I sighed in relief.

I kissed her head after giving her hand a light squeeze I guess I didn't notice what happened next since I was so focused on looking at Yuuki that I didn't see her tug my arm down and kiss me, she giggled at my shocked face then held my arm leaning on me as we walked, I then chuckled shaking my head 'oh Yuuki what will I ever do without you? your sure full of surprises' I thought then found out we walked to a park with a basket ball court.

Yuuki squealed once she saw the basket ball court and ran towards it there were a few basket balls there to use it seemed people left them there for when either kids or others come to play it.

"Come on Sting-kun! lets play one-on-one!" She smiled then stood in the middle of the court  
"Alright but i'm not that good" I said back walking towards her as Rogue and the exceeds when under a tree to rest  
"Don't worry if you win theres a prize but if I win I get one" she giggled  
"Oh? now whats this prize your speaking of?" I smirked at her  
"If you win you can get a lot of kisses from me as much as you want buuut if I win I want at least some kisses and more piggy back rides" she giggled then rolled on the bottoms of her feet.  
"Now that's a bet ill always take" I winked at her

Letting her try to get a shot first I made up my mind to tease her and block her way she frowned then tried again to get past me but I kept blocking her, then she suddenly stopped and gave me the cutest face she could ever show I stopped dead in my tracks and blushed at it tho once I realized it was a trick it was too late she got passed me and got a shot.

"Hey! you tricked me!" I said then looked at her trying to act mad  
"Awww come on Sting-kun" She said cutely  
"If you continue to act cute ill attack you with kisses and you can forget about the bet" I smirked which got her to blush

After a while it ended up as a tie but we still went with the bet and let one another get the prize but our kisses were for when we were alone so here I was carrying her on my back as we walked back to the hotel I guess Yuuki really tried a lot when we were playing one-on-one basket ball since I heard cute and soft snores from her I smiled and moved her on my back a little more making sure she didn't fall off.

When we got back to the room Shiro brought Yuuki's bag into mine it seemed like since Lector and Fro must of informed him about me being in a relationship with his partner but im sure Yuuki wouldn't of minded since she didn't freak out this morning about sleeping with me.

As I was just about to place her on the bed she woke up yawning softly she snuggled more into me before sighing softly showing a smile, I chuckle softy before pulling away from her a bit to close the door I gently pushed her to lay on the bed and crawled on top of her smirking at her blushing face I started to kiss her.

"Don't forget our bet there missy'' I whispered in her ear then went right back to kissing her, I knew she wanted to take things slow so I just kissed her and soon pulled away resting my head on her chest smiling softly as she stroked my head.

"I love you Yuuki" I told her with my eyes closed  
"I love you too Sting" she replied back, I smiled at that and wrapped my arms around her waist.  
"Oh I hope you don't mind that your stuff was moved here" I told her while playing with her hair that was in my line of sight  
"Nah I don't mind..makes me no longer lonely in the mean time anyways" She told me while rubbing my head softly  
"Okay just thought id tell you" I smiled then looked up at her I slowly got on my hands and knees with her still under me

We must of stayed like this for a while until I layed back down on her only to flip us around now having her resting on my chest earning a yelp from her which got me to laugh lightly.

"Sorry there babe I think this is much better, having you in my arms is what I like best" I smiled at her while holding her close nuzzling my nose into her nice black hair, this moment was really one of the greatest and peaceful one I couldn't want anything more then this smiling softly at her almost asleep form I too started to grow tired.

Looking at the time I made up my mind to take a nap with Yuuki I mean what else could go wrong? nothing to tell you the truth so as I closed my eyes I held onto Yuuki more and slowly fell asleep with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Stings POV

I woke up a few hours later only to hear small cute snores from someone beside me, as I opened my eyes I saw it was Yuuki I smiled softly and moved some of her hair out of her face then kissed her forehead, she must of been tired still since of how much she cried I kind of felt bad we didn't leave sooner and that I wanted to look tough in front of Fairy Tail while she was hurting but I would always be there for her so I knew she would be alright as long as we made better choices on how long we stay at places.

A knock interrupted my thoughts sighing slightly I got up and opened the door seeing Rogue and Fro I placed my pointer finger to my lips then pointed behind me where Yuuki slept, they nodded then walked in.

"So hows she holding up?" Rogue asked sitting on the couch then looked at Yuuki's sleeping form  
"Shes fine we just took a nap right now and I guess shes gonna sleep for a while longer" I said looking at her as well then back to Rogue  
"That's good cause it seems we better pick wisely of where we go now that we know the faries are here" Rogue replied while turning his gaze to outside the window  
"Tch either way there not getting anywhere around Yuuki they caused enough to her and now that there back and gonna be at the games I just hope it doesn't effect her even worse, I mean Master will kick her out if she loses her focus or even loses we both know we couldn't stand that" I told him while sitting on the bed stroking my Yuukis nice long black hair.  
"Yeah that's true" Rogue replied then we were silent for a while.

I smiled down at Yuuki when she nuzzled more into my touch, chuckling softly while shaking my head I brought up the blanket to her neck then kissed her head after that I put my shirt on then looked at Rogue.

"Maybe we should go get something to eat then bring it back here" I told him while walking towards the door after leaving a note on the table beside the bed.  
"Sounds good to me but lets not take long if we run into those fairies it will just cause a problem" Rogue replied with closed eyes as we walked in the halls of the hotel.

Looking around at the different restaurants for take out we went to this ramen shop and bought three bowls to take back after waiting a while we gave the jewls for the food and walked out heading back to the hotel 'I hope Yuuki is awake when we get there' I thought to myself, as we were almost to the hotel those faries showed up

"Hey you! tell us why you have Yuuki in your guild when she should be in ours!" Natsu growled at us  
"Shes in our guild because her former guild left her alone for far to long, didn't you get the info the last time we talked?" Rogue said glaring at them  
"Yeah you fairies hurted her to the point where she had to quit and cry all by herself lucky us that we were there to hear her out and be there for her un like you guys" I growled right back defending my mate I was beyond pissed that they wouldn't leave it be and that Yuuki couldn't stand being around them without breaking down of the memories of the past.  
"We...didn't know we were doing that to her..." the girl called Lucy said with what sounded like a sad tone  
"Tch shes with us now so you lost a great Dragon Slayer for your guild so leave it alone" I continued to growl "Come on Rogue lets go" I added then walked away with him walking along with me I slowly glanced back at them and saw they were either sad or mad at us but whatever it was I wasn't and I repeat wasn't going to lose Yuuki to them.

Once we got back inside the hotel we walked up to my room when we got inside I smiled when I saw Yuuki awake talking to Lector and Shiro she seemed to be feeling better and that's all my heart needed to know to be able to not worry to much, now don't get me wrong I do still worry about it but her smile is the brightest that really could make you smile as well or that's at least what I think.

"Hey there sleeping beauty" I smirked at her when I saw her blush  
"H-Hey Sting-kun" she said shyly, did I mention that she was this cute?  
"We bought some ramen while you were asleep" Rogue told her as we walked inside and sat on the bed  
"I know I saw the note you two left" she giggled then smiled at us  
"Well lets eat!" I told them making her giggled once again

After a while of eating and chatting and joking around we finally got Yuuki back to her cheerful self.

Yuukis POV

I sighed happily I had to thank these boys for everything they done now that things were back on track to being good again I was really happy about it but even more happy that Sting was now my boyfriend and well mate, Rogue is still one of my best friends who acts like a brother towards me and really this was the best.

"Since the games are tomorrow lets make a bet" I grinned at Sting  
"Oh? and what will that bet be?" He asked I could see his smirk  
"If you get set out into a match first and win you can do whatever you want" I told him  
"With you?" He smirked again then kissed my neck  
"O-Oi don't get to into the bet" I stuttered while blushing and looking to the side  
"Haha I know babe im kidding, and if you win?" He asked  
"Y-You take me out on a date" I said rubbing the back of my head feeling shy and embarrassed for some reason  
"Deal but what if we both win?" He asked while making me face him as he raised my chin  
"Well that im not sure" I said now more contend  
"Either way im into this bet of yours my dear" He said with a wink  
"Relationship already started and you already started to flirt around people well looks like you two are mates after all'' Rogue chuckled then walked out of the room yawning after saying his goodnights

We were left there on the bed blushing red, we quickly looked away from each other being embarrassed that we forgot Rogue was still there apparently we got so caught up in each other that we didn't know we weren't alone, but Sting ever so slowly placed his hand on mine making my head turn to face him.

"Yuuki, I promise I wont allow the fairies to take you away from me and also ill protect you from anything that makes you sad and from people who hurt you" He told me softly while leaning in, I was shocked he told me that usually he isn't always this sweet but lately he was I did like it but it was getting me to fall for this guy all over again.

But like always I couldn't help but smile and lean in as well, as our lips touched the same sparks that we left from our first kiss was there I knew it just then that we could love one another for as long as we wanted to, I didn't really care if Sting had fan girls or not cause I knew he was mine.

We kissed for a while until I was pushed on the bed and me being me giggled at that and looked up into Stings eyes, he smiled down on me and started to kiss me again, he knew I didn't want to have 'fun' just yet since we well...just got together so we just went with kissing and hugging but anyways once he pulled away we looked outside and noticed it was already dark out 'wow...the time went by fast' I thought then sighed and unwrapped my arms from around Stings neck that happened to go around when we were busy with out lip lock action

"Well we should head back to sleep don't want to be tired for tomorrow" Sting told me as he once again changed into his sleeping cloths I was still in the ones he gave me  
"Yeah we need all the strength we can get, besides that bet is still on for who ever wins first" I said with a wink then got back until the covers

All I heard was him laugh then the bed move when Sting got under the covers he pulled me towards his chest and I felt him nuzzle his face into my neck, I giggled softly and nuzzled into his chest I left safe in his arms and knew nothing could go wrong once I was in them, I must of been tired still since I yawned and cuddled more into Sting and fell right to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Yuuki's POV

- The next day -

I woke up to the annoying shine of the sun from the windows, groaning softly I sat up rubbing my eyes I noticed Sting was still asleep and his arm was still around my waist, while I was about to get up and out of bed I felt his arms pull me back in I let out a yelp which made him chuckle and I was back held to his chest, blushing lightly I looked up at him as he started back at me with a smile.

"Stay in bed a little while longer" He said with a smile then kissed my forehead  
"We can't its the first day of the Grand Magic Games and Master wont like it if where late " I told him then kissed his cheek as I got out of bed and walked to my bag where I kept my usual outfit then walked inside bathroom to take a shower.  
"Awww come on! I want to rest a little more with you!" He shouted outside the door making me giggle and shake my head.

Once I was finished with my shower I got dressed in a white tank top with black sweat pants and a dark blue sweater my black one was going to get cleaned so I had to bring a new one which I didn't mind since I liked the color blue, anyways I stepped out of the bathroom as Sting walked right inside to do the same thing, hearing a knock on the door I walked to answer it to find Rogue and the others along with him.

"We will be right now so don't worry" I told them seeing them all nod and walk away to downstairs I closed the door again then put my hair up in a pony tail once I was done my bangs fell in my face covering my eyes a little but it wasn't something that I didn't mind, suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind and I just smiled but blushed when I found out Sting came out of the shower without his shirt on.

"O-Oi go put your shirt on or we will be late" I told him, damn why am I still shy around him?!  
"Hehe okay okay babe but remember our bet" He smirked then got ready in his usual cloths  
"How could I forget?" I smiled at him then we walk out of the room hand in hand

When we got down stairs out team for the games just smirked and made weird faces then started to tease us, man...I didn't know they cared in the fist place and this is what there doing? well at least I can feel like they accept me as there friend but that's the one thing in this guild that isn't shown, I thought for a moment if one of us lost during the first day...we would of been kicked out or beaten up if it took longer for us to get ride of our g uild marks.

I looked at Sting in the corner of my eye I frowned slightly I was slowly getting afraid that one of us were to be kicked out that we wouldn't see one another anymore but I knew id follow him it didn't matter to me if I left the strongest guild just cause he was kicked out I mean hes mate I wouldn't ever not follow him if that where to happen.

Anyway when we got there we got there just in time since they were calling out all the guilds and by the sounds of the crowd and guild members there was just us and another guild, I started to feel nervous for seeing Fairy Tail that was until Sting lightly gripped my hand and smiled and me I smiled back and nodded my head to him.

After the other guild was called out we walked out after being called I put on an emotionless face and walked beside Sting and Rogue with the others trailing behind us, I could feel Fairy Tail staring at me and once I looked at them I saw sadness and regret but I didn't show anything back towards them, on the outside I had no emotion but on the inside I was screaming and so sad but I couldn't show it...I wouldn't.

Sting's POV

I noticed Fairy Tail looking at Yuuki I looked at her to see her pulling off an emotionless face I had to hand it to her she was playing the strong card right now but when I looked back at them I smirked and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me protectively then mouthed 'she mine' to them, they then looked shocked and glared towards me I only gave them another smirk before we were sent to our places where we would watch some fights.

As we watched fight after fight...after fight Rogue and Yuuki disappeared since they said it was boring but I knew all to well that Yuuki didn't want to see Fairy Tail fight just yet I couldn't blame her so I sent Rogue to cheer her up I know I was suppose to but she told me she didn't mind I was still worried tho I am her mate after all but I knew she would be okay with my partner there

I walked out into the hall only to be stopped by the fairies we saw last time

"We want Yuuki back!" Natsu yelled at me with a glare  
"Why would you want her back? you ignored her enough that it harmed her to the point where she cant stand seeing you guys!" I yelled back not caring if people heard in the halls  
"Like we said we didn't know!" Gray yelled  
"Didn't know?! you didn't know?! wow you fairies sure missed out on a lot with Yuuki'' I told them crossing my arms,  
"Yeah! Yuuki-san cant go one minute without crying after she sees you!" Lector suddenly said resting on my shoulder  
"She's with us now so its best if you left her alone" Rogue suddenly showed up while talking  
"Guys I'm fine don't worry about it, besides I have gotten stronger and I would like to show those guys just how strong I have gotten just cause something in the past bugs me so much I wont allow it to get in the way for us to win so lets go" Yuuki suddenly said glaring at the fairies walking away with us behind her.

I looked back over my shoulder a little the fairies were shocked and sad once again but walked off in the other direction, I turned my attention back to Yuuki who's shoulders were shaking fast sighing softly I walked a little faster to her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay ill be right here" I told her rubbing her back all I got was a nod in return and her arms around me I smiled softly and kissed her head, I knew this was going to be hard on her but she had us and I hope she knew she wasn't going to get through this alone, I carried her on my back now as we walked back to watch the other fights, Yuuki seemed comfortable on my back still so I held her there, there were times where we whispered to one another an her nuzzling more to me and some quick kisses but that was about it as time past for the first day of the games ended

Finally the last fight ended and well Sabertooth got some points but we were second place it wasn't too bad but Fairy Tail was falling behind, sighing as the games ended we walked back to our hotel to get some rest. as we were getting ready for bed and just about to fall asleep a few explosions were heard which made us sit up quick only to see Rogue open the door with a small glare

"Intruder!" 


	11. Chapter 11

Yuuki's POV

"What?" I said while sitting up then got dressed quick along with Sting after that we followed Rogue down the hall.  
"Who is it?" Sting asked as we all ran to where it all was happening  
"Don't know but I don't think they expect getting out of here anytime soon" Rogue replied behind us.

More stuff was happening and once we saw a guy nearly ram into us with a force he got hit in our eyes widen, but we snapped out of it and go to the lobby where all this stupidness was happening and it shocked me it was Natsu... w-what was he doing here?! I just got used to the fact of seeing him would hurt but it would hurt worse to see the whole guild tho it was just him.

He punched guy after guy who went right at him his face looked angry and he was looking for someone it seemed I just hopped it wasn't me cause I didn't want to go back and leave without Sting and Rogue and the exceeds being there they were all I had left as of this moment since I still didn't believe just yet that Fairy Tail was sorry.

"Where is she?! Wheres Yuuki?!" He yelled glaring at Master  
"Boy what business do you have with one of my members" Master said looking at him...well mostly down at him cause of his size  
"I am taking her out of this guild an back to mine!" Natsu shouted at him with fire around his fist  
"I'm afraid you wont be allowed to do that, so with that said leave!" Master told him

My eyes widen I forgot Natsu was strong so he could easily get inside but what shocked me more is that he was here for me, I saw the shocked faces on Sting and Rogue even our exceeds had small ones, Stings grip on my hand tightend a little but I looked at him and shook my head as if telling him I wouldn't go with Natsu.

He sighed softly then hid me behind him and Rogue all I could do was peek at Natsu from there shoulders but it was a bit hard since I was smaller then them, now don't get me wrong im a few inches shorter but I can pack a punch, anyway besides that Natsu started to ignore what Master said and tried to look around the place for me, Rogue's cloak made it easier to hide me so I wouldn't be seen but it didn't mean my sent wouldn't.

"Give her to me now!" Natsu growled  
"She doesn't belong to you guys anymore Natsu-san so give it up!" Sting shouted I guess Natsu knew where I was now  
"I wont ever give up! I will get my best friend back to our guild if its the last thing I ever do!" Natsu yelled then walked out with Happy.

I stood there looking at the ground with widen eyes as everyone began to go back to there rooms to sleep I was a bit shaken up by all the events of meeting Fairy Tail again and now it was getting more and more moments along with them, jeez... the games are gonna be hard to pull off for me if they continue to try to get me back like this...

"Yuuki-san?" Lector asked almost hugging my leg "Will you be okay?" He added, I smiled down at him and nodded my head  
"I'm sorry he came just when things were going fine babe" Sting said with a frown as he placed his arm around my shoulders  
"It's okay I got you guys so ill be just fine" I told him wit a smile  
"Fro wants to help cheer Yuuki-chan up!" Fro cheered while resting on Rogues shoulder  
"You guys know I love you right?" I told them while smiling big  
"Yeah we do but you love me more right?" Sting asked with a smirk  
"Come on your my boyfriend I gotta love you most" I giggled wrapping my arm around him as we all walked back to our rooms

I walked to my side of the bed and layed back down after getting back into my sleep cloths once I got under the covers I told Shiro and Lector goodnight an waited for Sting, but I was so deep in thought that I didn't see him sip in beside me once I did I smiled and nuzzled to his chest.

"Goodnight Sting" I yawned nuzzling to him more  
"Night Yuuki" He whispered as we both fell asleep

- The Next Day -

We woke up to do our normal morning stuff like you know shower and get ready, sighing softly I remembered it was just the 2nd day of games shaking my head I sat on the bed waiting for Sting once he was finished we walked hand in hand to the arena with our team I frowned a bit when I thought of what happened last night, shaking my head I just choose to look forward and not turn back.

Once again it was fight after fight...after fight until it finally became my turn, I stepped out into the arena with my team behind me I didn't know who I was fighting but I knew I had to get my guild more points I didn't want to disappoint Sting and I sure as heck wanted to win our bet.

I opened my eyes slowly then nodded for them to leave only to see Sting's worried face I just smiled to him so he knew I was gonna be okay he just nodded and left, I walked further into the arena hearing some people cheer for Sabertooh already I smirked and waited for the guy o girl I was fighting to come.

I really ignored the name of who I was fighting but it was a guy and that's all I needed to know, I smirked again then once out battle began he ran towards me while I did the same.

"Ice Fist of the Ice Dragon!" I yelled as ice appeared around my hands like some kind hand armor but totally different I kept punching and punching him until he started to hit back our really fast attacks got the crowd cheering louder I could even hear some of my team mates cheering I already knew it was Sting, Rogue, Lector, Fro and Shiro but suddenly I was thrown into the wall.

When the smoke cleared I saw a couple of small blades his his hands and other places were he held them like he was some pro, I glared at him and made an Ice sword, as he jumped towards me I used my ice sword to block the other blades I knew I had to keep a good eye out for each one of them so I looked at them all really quickly.

"Oh! what is this! Yuuki's opponent has so many small blades and is attacking Yuuki with them" one announcer said  
"But shes dogging them with great effort!" another said

One after one I moved out of the way but I ended with small cuts and managed to get one on the guys shoulder, we both were panting a lot and our time was already almost out so I had to end it soon.

"Roar of the Ice Dragon!" I yelled as while and blue colors came out of my mouth freezing the guy but what I didn't know is that he was pretty fast and managed to slash my back then my left shoulder, I grunted in pain but I didn't let I stop me.

"YUUKI!" Sting and Rogue yelled  
"I'm gonna end this!" I yelled then made myself turn into ice the guy I was fighting got confused and then got hit with another tatse of my ice I appeared back where I was and the guy was already past out, I panted as I held my shoulder I forced myself to make my vision stay well  
"Looks like our winner is Yuuki of Sabertooth!"

I smiled then slowly walked out of the arena only to start falling towards the floor but was caught by a pair of arms, looking up I saw it was Sting I smiled softly at him before blacking out.

Sting's POV

Yuuki passed out in my arms and I started to carry her to the infirmary where the Sabertooth was gonna be at, I kicked the door open and gave her to the nurse who made me wait outside to clean up her wounds I was beyond worried and pissed, for what happened to Yuuki I wanted to kick the guys ass for what he did, but Yuuki won so I knew I wouldn't lose her.

Once the door opened I started to ask questions about Yuuki really fast, but she only laughed and told me to calm down and that Yuuki would be just fine she just needs rest and to have her wounds taken care of once in a while, I thanked her and walked right in siting beside Yuukis left and held her bandaged hand, she had bandages that covered her chest and shoulder for the wounds on her back and shoulder tho she as laying on her stomach I chuckled and kissed her forehead since her cheek was cut up and bandaged a little.

"You sure made that fight something shocking there Yuuki, even our other guild mates were shocked to see how good you were but wake up soon so our bet could happen cause really either way I would take you to a date anytime" I said then kissed her head then walked out to see anything else turns out I was next on some moving cart thing...'just great...' I thought but on the bright side I was gonna see if I could beat Natsu and Gajeel.

- Time Skip (sorry not wanting to type another match but most fairy tail fans know what happens) -

I let those guys pass because of what they said as I walked back to the infirmary thinking that Natsu-sans speech was just some stupid joke but once I walked in seeing Yuuki up and awake all that anger went away slightly I smiled as she talked to the exceeds and Rogue, walking inside she saw me and smiled.

"Hey Sting-kun!" she said with that cute smile of hers  
"Hey there feeling better?" I asked while sitting on the bed beside her then looked at her back  
"Yeah, that guy sure was fast and well I gotta say he did put up a good fight but I won which im okay with" she told me resting her head on my shoulder "O-Oh um...c-can I wear one of your shirts or any one of you two have an extra since they told me I need a baggy shirt to wear if I wanna go watch the other fights" she added with a blush  
"I got one" I said then gave her one "here" I helped her put it on slowly sure it as big on her but she looked cute in my shirt

We chatted for a while and ate some food we bought later on and for some reason our exceeds went in and out of the room to tell us what was going on during the matches but once it was finished I helped Yuuki walk back to our room I was told to make sure se didn't sleep on her back so I did just that she didn't mind it so it seemed so I sighed in relief.

When I knew she was asleep I cupped her cheek in my hand and looked at her sadly I wanted to protect her but these were the games and I couldn't help it but when these times came where we didn't fight in the games I knew I would be able to do my job to protect her, now smiling I gently wrapped my arm around her waist and fell asleep with her. 


	12. Chapter 12

Yuuki's POV

Day after day the games were slowly closing to an end and my wounds were healing but I couldn't find anymore due to how bad my shoulder was I was told I was suppose to be knocked out for a few days but people were shocked I wasn't I guess I really have grew stronger then I thought but the bad thing is Master almost kicked me out cause I couldn't be in the games anymore but in the end gave me one last chance the only thing I hated was who got my spot in the team and that was...Minerva... I hated her ever since I joined yes I got into small fights but after that people never messed with us once it started.

Anyway she was out there hurting Lucy to no end my grip on the pole began to get so hard that I froze the thing and broke it off, the others looked at me but I told them that I was just trying to regain my strength but Rogue and Sting knew I didn't like it what she was doing once Fairy Tail was glaring at us I closed my eyes and tried not to look like I was gonna cry, Rogue and I couldn't look at them since we both didn't like what had happen but we both had our own reasons why.

I waited a while for Fairy Tail to go back which took a really long while once I sneaked out without them seeing me I ran to the infirmary where Lucy was at, but I slowed down once I felt pain on my shoulder and back I guess I haven't healed that good...damn that guy knows his way around with swords to attack people, anyways when I opened the door I noticed Natsu and Happy waiting for her to wake up when he noticed me he frowned but I looked away and slowly made my way inside the room.

I tried to make it look like I was just hear for bandages but that didn't stop me from taking small glace at Lucy, she seemed okay and well now due to the fact her face wasn't holding that pained look so that made me feel a little better, but what got me really nervous is that I heard the chair Natsu was on moved and his arms wrapped around me in a hug I looked at the floor with widen eyes trying to say something but couldn't, his chest kind of numbed the pain on my back and a little bit on my shoulder but it felt weird since we never hugged for a while now.

"I saw the way you looked when we glared at your guild...you looked like you were about to cry for what happened to Lucy...you still do care about us I know it" Natsu whispered in my ear  
"That's only cause Lucy noticed me all alone for a while no one else did...now let go" I told him trying to calm down  
"No I wont not until you tell me your coming back" Natsu replied as I felt him hug me to him more all I could do was turn around and cry into his chest gripping at his shirt  
"I don't get it! everything is so confusing! I don't know if I hate you guys or miss you all" I said I felt him pull me closer to him and rub my back gently  
"Meet me at the restaurant near your hotel at night and we can talk things out from there" he whispered in my ear  
"O-Okay" I wasn't so sure if I should but I needed to have things go better for me or id go insane from all this hurtful days  
"Hows your wounds...?" he asked resting his cheek on my head  
"They hurt a lot right now..." I told him truthfully  
"I see...I wish I could kick that guys ass for what he did to you" He replied which shocked me but I pulled away from the hug  
"I need to go" I said then quickly grabbed some bandages and ran out hearing him calling my name made me just run into an empty room and cry in

I sat on the floor and hugged my knees to my chest and cried into them a few minutes later I heard the door open and close I hopped it wasn't Natsu but once I felt the arms around me I looked up and saw Sting...he must of known I went but he didn't look mad he looked worried I sniffed a few times then threw myself at him almost making him fall back but he didn't and all he did was hug me close to his chest as I cried

"Shhh I'm here now Yuuki" Sting whispered then picked me up bridal style and started to walk back to our hotel room we must of had luck on our side since no one was in the halls and well the day was almost over I knew he and Rouge would fight soon but I didn't want to see the four of them get hurt so he knew right away that I was to be taken to the hotel room with Shiro.

Once we got there he set me on the bed and helped with my wounds then held me for a few minutes before going back I chatted with Shiro for a while before I closed my eyes and tried my best to feel on how the cheers of the people were.

- Time Skip -

I was shocked when they got back all beaten up...t-they lost so does this mean I wont see them?! no! I wouldn't allow it so I started to bandage there wounds up and walk back to where Master said to meet him at I stood there with widen eyes as Master hit them and yelled at them to remove there Sabertooth marks...that was until Lector made his speech but got blasted with whatever Master did

"Wait no!" I yelled as I held onto Sting  
"What have you done...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Sting yelled while crying then blasted Master back

All eyes were on him and his burst out I stood up and hugged Sting from behind crying cause I couldn't believe what just happened and also tried to calm Sting he turned around and hid his face into my good shoulder and held me close, I glared at everyone who didn't go away and once everyone did I brought Sting to our room and he sat on the bed with his face in his hands

"Sting we will get Lector back I promise you!" I told him while being on my knees and moving his hands away from his face  
"You sure?" He asked while cupping my cheeks with his hands  
"Yes im sure since I cant fight in the games Shiro and I will go look every where here for him I promise" I told him  
"Thank you" He said then leaned towards me kissing me softly

And with that we crawled into the bed together and fell asleep well mostly Sting did on my chest this time I just stroked his hair and thought of the places where Lector could be at, sighing softly I looked at Shiro who looked lonely, I held my hand out to him and he flew to us holding him close as well we all fell asleep being ready for the next day but I went to sleep thinking.

'Don't worry Lector just stay where you are and ill find you ill bring you back to Sting and the rest of us I promise'


	13. Chapter 13

Yuuki's POV

I woke up the next day only to have to comfort Sting again it didn't take long for him to be okay but I knew deep down inside he missed Lector so much like the rest of us, but I knew it was my job to find Lector and get him back to him I didn't like how sad he was I was beyond angry with Master and HER yes I am that mad that I wont even say her name or id punch something.

Anyways as the last of the games were going I sneaked my way out of the place and began to look I let Shiro sniff a small cloth I once gave him and tried to see if we could find his sent but so far nothing I sighed while shaking my head then went right into the forest looking everywhere I could see 'come on Lector where are you!?' I thought while running around.

It must of been a few hours until we took a break I had to go fishing for some fish to restore our energy I didn't care how long it took I wanted to find our little friend Lector, sighing again I picked up Shiro and walked around calling out Lectors name but got nothing in return. that was until I saw a girl who seemed to look like a cat holding what looked like Lector smiling to myself I walked up to her once she noticed me she gave me a weird look.

"Who are you?" She asked holding the sleeping Lector to her  
"I'm Yuuki I was looking for this little guy right here" I said pointing to him  
"Oh I found him sleeping here" She said with a smile  
"And who might you be?" I asked raising an eye brow  
"Millianna" She said then giggled as she patted Lectors head  
"Would you might brining Lector back with me...my uh mate misses his partner and I promised I would look for him" I told her while pointing at Lector  
"Sure!" she smiled

As we walked back she hugged Shiro as well, so she likes cats a lot huh hehe well that's cool as long as she gives Lector back then everything is good.

When we walked back to the arena we saw Fairy Tail's new team we walked out once we heard Fairy Tail won the games once they saw us they moved out of the way and once Sting saw us with Lector he was shocked but I only could smile.

Sting's POV

I can't believe it...she really found Lector, I saw him open his eyes and look back at me with shocked eyes as well, the girl Yuuki was standing beside got down and put Lector on his feet I struggled to get to him.

''Lector!"  
"Sting-kun!"

Once we got close enough distance I hugged Lector to my chest and cried while smiling my shoulder was getting wet a little so I knew he was crying too I whipped my tears away and stood up walking to Yuuki I pulled her into a hug while Lector clung to my neck gently I kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you...thank you so much" I told her wrapping my arms around her then walked out of the arena, I took her to a restaurant for our date I smiled and shook my head this is what I liked being here with her and our exceeds, I held her hand as we ate our food we chatted and laughed for a while and once we left the jewels for our food we walked back.

We met up with Rogue and then walked around but something wasn't right...

- Time skip (sorry I don't know what else to put so ill just explain stuff of fighting the dragons and all)-

Apparently Future Rogue came to stop from things happening that happened in his time so the eight of us Dragon Slayers fought the dragons while everyone else fought off the weird small looking ones and this was a tough fight people who weren't strong enough were badly wounded and tired the three of us were a panting mess while the dragons were barely even damaged, we were almost out of magic and Yuuki was just about there.

Rogue, Yuuki and I stuck together and fought the dragons in front of us with all we had but it wasn't much use considering they were bigger and could handle more damage then us.

Next thing i knew Natsu broke the gate while slamming Future Rogue and slowly but surely everything disappeared to there own time, Yuuki fell to the ground panting heavy we did the same but got more injuries then we used to have I knew the mark on Yuukis back or the shoulder would leave a scar but that didn't matter to me everything was back to normal and we were gonna be okay.

Picking Yuuki up i walked over to Rogue who nodded his head and we headed back to the hotel which was a bit damaged from the dragon attack we quickly bandaged each other up before walking out only to run into some fairies Yuuki seemed fine to see them which got me to question but id ask them later

Yuuki's POV

"Hey guys, good to see your okay from all that" I told them smiling while leaning on Sting a bit  
"Good to see your okay too" Erza said  
"So your not coming back to Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked frowning  
"No but i made up my mind to come visit you know" I said then smiled  
"So you forgive us?!" They all asked smiling  
"Haha yup i put a lot of thought into it so yes i forgive you" I told them and they all gave me a hug

After saying our goodbyes i followed Sting and Rogue to the train station it was a bit knocked up but the tracks got lucky to be fixable which we got there just in time to catch the train before it left i guess all of Sabertooth changed from the dragon attack since we all seemed to become friends well ever so slowly.

Few hours went by and we were back to our town we got off and smiled to ourselves we were finally back home, i couldn't wait to walk in my house and finally see Ren again maybe just maybe we would go on a mission tomorrow but it would just be kicking some bandits ass since of how injured i was and out of Stings begging of not taking one to harsh.

Once we walked in everyone started to go sit down and chat, i guess the old Master and HER ran away since everyone thought Sting should be the next Master i didn't protest cause he seemed like he could and wanted too so now that things were back to normal now that i knew Sting was back to himself and we all had our partner exceeds.

Suddenly I got hugged from behind i knew who it was the second i felt it. it was Ren

"Your back!" Ren laughed then ruffled my hair  
"Haha yup i am how was your mission?" I asked as he sat with us  
"I'm good tho i wish i could of got here sooner i heard there was a dragon attack" He frowned  
"Yeah but its okay now all of its gone" Sting said then chuckled  
"We would of had nine dragon slayers there but since you were on a long term mission it took a while" Rogue said but smiled  
"Your sure smiling more often Ro-kun" I giggled then sighed leaning my head on Sting's shoulder  
"Whoa! you two finally got together! haha wow" Ren said with a smirk making us both blush

We all chatted and laughed more everyone and everything was better or getting better for us i guess now that we weren't enemies anymore with Fairy Tail we became friend with them even shared some missions at the least the other members of our guild were getting used to it but in the end everyone liked it as much as we did

- The Next Day -

I went to Fairy Tail to visit when i saw nothing but people fighting i laughed softly and walked up to the table where team Natsu was at it surprised them i made my mind about visiting them today when they just saw me yesterday

"So hows the wounds" Natsu asked  
"Eh left a small scar on my back and a little bigger one on my shoulder but other then that im fine" I told them  
"Are you heading out soon" Gray asked  
"Yeah just stopped by to say hey and see how you guys are doing and by the looks of it all your all just fine" I smiled then gave them each a hug before heading out where Ren was waiting at

We got on the train again and well the usual happened i started to feel sick along with Ren tho we were laughing at one another as we tried not to puke, we got there a few minutes later to a small town we talked to the person who asked us to come and we waited a while for them to show up once they did we kicked there butts and got the reward.

"So did you win a fight at the games?" Ren asked while walking back  
"Yeah that's the reason for my shoulder and back having those scars" I replied while carrying the exceeds  
"And from that dragon attack?" He asked then rubbed my head "Be more careful now a days don't want more scars on ya" He added then smied.

Once we got back we split up the reward and i walked to Sting whos back was turned to me i put my pointer finger to my lips when Rogue, Lector and Fro saw me then nodded a little and i jumped on Stings back giggling.

"I'm back!" I giggled then kissed is cheek  
"Whoa! haha welcome back babe" He smiled then held me on is back  
"You guys up for going to the water park or something?" I asked  
"Sounds good to me" Sting said but Rogue just nodded his head

We went to our houses and go ready i smiled while helping Shiro into his small swimming trunks, i went to go look for my swimming suit as Shiro let the boys in, i packed up my things then met them down stairs i smiled at them then when we walked out i closed and locked the door. the walk to the water park didn't take to long once we got in we went to change to

Being a little shy i used my towel to cover myself and waited for the boys to come out but i guess i was being waited on since i saw them talk  
to one another once they saw me I blushed then looked away i put my towel beside theres and i could see Sting blush a lot my bikini was blue with white strips in it but that didn't stop Sting from smirking and throwing me over his shoulder and headed right to the pool.

I laughed and hit Sting's back a few times and told him to put me down but he didn't until he threw me into the water, once I swam up i pulled Sting in and giggled when he got back up, we splashed and played around or chased one another for a while before holding one another in our arms just smiling at one another

"You know I love you right?" Sting said brining me closer to him  
"Yes I know and I love you too" I giggled nuzzling to him

We smiled as we looked into each others eyes and finally leaned in sealing the place with a kiss then enjoyed the rest of our time with Rogue and our exceeds.


	14. Chapter 14

Yuuki's POV

Everything was back to normal and I couldn't ask for anything better, Sting and I were still together and well we started talking about moving in with one another and turns our Rogue found his mate as well her name is Raven and I became great friends with her, shes not a dragon slayer like us but her magic is fire which kind of reminds me of Natsu but theres others with the same kind of magic and my best friend Ren found his mate too her name is Akari and I love her shes like a sister to me already cause were almost a like shes not to much into shopping like me but when shes in the mood I don't mind tagging along

We all started to hang out with one another more often and we became this large group Sting, Rogue and I are still the Dragon Slayer Trio but now a days were always with our mates or what others call lovers, oh! Akari's magic is ice just like mine so I guess that's one more reason were so close cause we train with one another more Raven mostly spends time with Rogue to the point where those two are the cutest.

I started to slowly pack my stuff in boxes since Sting and I found a place to stay it might of been a two bed room but when ever people came over to visit or sleep over we agreed that it would be the guest room, humming softly to myself I sealed up yet another box Sting was helping me in the kicten and getting my stuff all done, Sting already had his packed in our new house with the help of Rogue but we also agreed that my comfy bed was the gust bed and we would sleep on Stings.

Soon as the last box was packed up I began to bring them down stairs where Rogue, Raven, Ren, and Akari were at Sting was away so he must of been starting to bring the boxes in I smiled at everyone then began to bring box by box to my new house I was exited to live in that house along with Sting I mean yes it was a first but I was his girlfriend and well it happened right?

Anyway it took a few tiredly hours to finish bringing them to the house now that was left is to unpack but Sting and I knew we could do it by ourselves it wasn't much anyways just a few things more added to the kitchen and then the bed rooms the living room was taken care of by the boys which made me upset cause I wanted to help but Sting wanted to show off and made the boys do the same us girls just giggled and shook our heads at our guys.

"Well this is were we start our lives together" Sting said smiling at me then started to unpack  
"Yup can't wait" I said smiling back then helped him

With the two of us unpacking it went a bit fast considering Sting got all playful and started to tickle me or chase me around the house, really all that was heard was laughter and well more of it, I knew id love my life with Sting in it everyday and I couldn't wait for it, later after a few more minutes of goofing off we soon finished with unpacking and began with the room we just hung our cloths and put the under cloths in our own drawers after that we smiled at one another and started on the guest room but after we finished we went to our room and sat on the bed chatting for a bit then pressed our foreheads together and smile with our eyes close, this moment was the best and our lives together now just started.

- Few Years Later-

I was hanging with Akari and Raven for our girls night out we chatted then laughed it was great we went to this restaurant that just opened and it had a lot of stuff to eat and drink but I only got a strawberry banana shake while they got some food.

"So hows things with you and Ren" I smirked at Akari  
"Well Ren-kun and I are kind of um...engaged" She said blushing  
"Really?! oh my gosh that's great!" Raven and I said together hugging Akari from either side  
"What about you and Sting" she asked me  
"Were good you know happy as ever" I smiled when I thought of Sting  
"Well Rogue and I are also engaged but were still thinking of what day to well you know" Raven said then smirked  
"Aww you all are engaged expect me" I whined I really did love Sting and I wouldn't want anyone else  
"Don't worry he will come threw soon" Akari said with a smile which made me nod

When we walked home we chatted some more on the way and Raven and I dropped Akari off first before looking around a bit longer, Raven knew I wanted to hang out a little while longer but Akari was getting tired and wanted to rest but anyways so as me and Raven walked around we saw Rogue and Sting talking while walking towards us, I looked at Raven and smirked then nodded once I did we ran to our boys and jumped on them making them chuckle and hold us.

"Hey there" I said with a giggle then kissed Sting's cheek  
"H-Hey Yuu-chan" Sting said nervously  
"You okay?" I asked holding his hand but only got a nod I looked at Rogue but he just shrugged and pulled Raven away she waved to me and I did back but then Sting took me to a park with a sakura tree near by I smiled and closed my eyes taking in the smell of it

"U-Um Yuuki?" I heard Sting say nervously again  
"Yes?" I looked at him only to see him on one knee  
"I will always love for and well now and f-forever so um...will you marry me?" He asked the pulled out a ring  
"Yes!" I smiled then hugged him 'so this is what he was so nervous about! damn dragon slayer scared me for a second' I thought as he picked me up and spun us around  
"she said yes!" I heard him yell which I could only laugh at  
"Well lover boy lets head home" I told him as he slip the ring on my finger it seemed like my friends knew this was happening since I met up with them and they just smirked or winked at me 'sneaky bastards they are but I gotta love them' I thought while walking home with Sting hand in hand

Sting's POV

I did it! she said yes! finally shes gonna be my wife when the time comes to marry her! hehe I wonder if she wants a kid...I know I do but ill wait until she wants to but I gotta say this girl is so tempting that I almost had our fun with her but I accepted the fact she wasn't ready during these years we been together.

When I kissed her she didn't seem to stop me from doing anything more 'I guess shes ready' I thought then smirked picking her up earning a yelp from her I chuckled and walked to our room to continue our 'fun'

- The Next Morning -

I woke up with my arms around Yuuki I smiled at some things that happened last night but that smile soon turned into a smirk but I kissed her forehead and went for a shower after grabbing some cloths, after a while I got out I walked back into the room while putting my shirt on only to see Yuuki looking out the window with the sheets wrapped around her I smiled and walked over to her pulling her to my chest and wrapped my arms around her waist kissing the scar on her shoulder she still looked beautiful to me with those two scars

"Morning sunshine" I said then rested my chin on her shoulder  
"Hehe morning tiger" She said back then leaned into my chest  
"Ill go make breakfast you go wash up okay" I told her pecking her lips quick then walked down stairs to start break fast

This was the usual who ever woke up first between us would cook breakfast I didn't mind it since I was cooking her something and besides she said she liked my cooking.

Yuuki's POV

I got myself a change of cloths just simple sweat pants and a tank top the usual like Sting but he wears a shirt now apparently he calls these around the house cloths we wear the usual cloths when we go out somewhere, that guy would say silly things but hey its Sting but nothing goes wrong towards that.

As I went into the shower I felt a little sick but I brushed it off and just washed myself up, after that I got dressed and went down stairs slowly since I was still feeling sick but not to much, I smiled once Sting saw me and I sat at the table where he left the plates at his usual cooking was eggs and bacon with orange juice but that was still what we mostly cooked in the morning.

Weeks went by and I was still feeling sick Sting was getting worried and so was everyone else so I went to the doctors to get checked out and what I didn't expect was a different type of news I would hear yet it made me happy.

"Congratulations Miss Takaru your 3 weeks pregnant" The doctor said with a smile  
"Really?!" I smiled back once she nodded I thanked her then started to walk home smiling like an idiot

I sped walked home after picking something up to eat since I was that hungry I guess that what happens when your pregnant but I was still sooo new to this once I got home I closed the door and called for Sting he was cooking dinner which shocked me but my smile returned to my face as soon as it could.

"So what did the doctor say" He asked looking at me  
"I'm going to be a mother and your gonna be a father!" I smiled with one hand on my not yet big stomach  
"W-What?" Sting asked shocked ever so slowly his smile came "I-I'm going to be a father!?" He added then walked towards me  
"Yes! and ill be a mother!" I replied back laughing when we hugged and he placed his hand on my stomach smiling at it

We told our friends the news and they were just as happy as we were and said they were the aunts and uncles, Sting and I just laughed at that but agreed, looks like that extra room will be the babys room cause now there will either be a little Sting or Yuuki on they way!


End file.
